Two Nights In The Park
by DreamWriter
Summary: J/C Jamie tells Caitie to meet him at the park for a night of remembering
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I do not own anything IAHB related and I don't receive any money from this  
  
Author Notes-This is my first IAHB fanfic so hopefully you like it. Actually this is my first fanfic on fanfiction.com so hopefully I didn't totally screw everything up  
  
She walked along the park, her dark brown hair blowing every which way. She sat down on the bench, and although the bench felt cold against her, she did not move. She just sat perfect still. Waiting. Waiting for him.  
  
Ten minutes passed, and it was getting colder. She sighed, checking her watch for the seventh, yes she had counted, time since she got there. Finally, she saw a figure move towards her. She smiled.  
"It's about time," Caitie said. An apolegetic look took over Jamie's face.  
  
"Sorry, but it took forever to escape the house without the parents catching me," he explained. Caitie smiled. She never could stay mad at him.  
  
"As long as it doesn't happen again," Caitie warned. Now Jamie smiled," I promise it won't.  
  
"I especially don't want to hear another 'Caitie, meet me at the park at 10 and whatever you do, don't be late' again, when you're the one who's going to be late," Caitie told him. Jamie laughed. He knew Caitie would say something about that. He ran his fingers through his dark brown spiky hair and put on his Please-Forgive-Me face. Caitie sighed, he had won. She nodded, and Jamie knew she had forgiven him.  
  
"So, what did you want me to meet you here for anyways?" Caitie asked.   
Jamie sat down next to her and replied,"The truth? Well, I don't know really. I guess to just..talk." Even though that's what Jamie had said, there was more to them being here alone at 10 in the park. It had a special meaning that Caitie would soon figure out.  
  
"To talk? Oh please, you have to come up with something better than that. We could talk anytime. Now what's the real reason?" Caitie had seen right through him. Most people would actually believe Jamie when he said he wanted to 'just talk'. But not Caitie. She had memorized the emotions of his dark brown eyes perfectly, and she knew he had more in store than to just talk about nothing.  
  
"You know me too well Caitie. I wanted you to remember something," Jamie told her. A puzzled look took over Caitie's face.   
  
"Remember what?" Catie asked.  
  
"You don't remember, do you? I can't believe I'd be the one to remember and you wouldn't," Jamie laughed.  
  
"Jamie Waite, what are you talking about?" Caitie asked.  
  
"One year ago today, at exactly 10:27, in this park, on this bench, we first kissed," Jamie told her. Caitie's eyes widened. He was right.   
  
"That was the reason I was late. I couldn't exactly come 27 minutes early and have to explain everything early now could I?" he asked.  
  
"I can't believe I forgot," was all Caitie could say. Jamie looked at his watch. 10:26 and 53 seconds. 54 seconds. 55 seconds. 56 seconds. 57 seconds. 58 seconds. 59 seconds. 10:27. Jamie grabbed Caitie and kissed her. The kiss was more powerful and more unbelievable than any kiss they had ever shared before. Fireworks shot up into the air.  
  
"Jamie...." Caitie started, as she noticed the fireworks. Jamie just smiled. Of course that had been planned, but she didn't have to know.   
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
And with that they held hands, and watched the fireworks. Everything was perfect. Just like the night they first kissed. 


	2. One Year Ago Today....

Disclaimer: I own nothing IAHB related and I am not receiving any money from this  
  
*One year before the events in Chapter 1 happened*  
  
Caitie ran home, with every step closer her heart beat faster. She had told her parents she would be home my 8:00, because she was going to the library to research some things. Yes, she went to the library but on accident she fell asleep in the library. Yes, she, Caitie Roth, had fallen asleep in a library. It was now 10:19, and she was still only at the park.   
"Oh well," She thought, "I'm already a couple hours late, what's the point of being a couple more minutes late."  
She was really tired, and decided she needed to rest. As Caitie walked towards the park bench she saw a figure already sitting there. As she came closer, she recognized the figure.  
"What are you doing here?" Caitie asked.  
"Waiting for you," Jamie Waite answered simply. A puzzled look took over Caitie's face.  
"How did you know I'd be here?" Caitie asked.  
"I can predict the future," Jamie replied. Caitie glared at him. Jamie sighed.   
"Your mom called me, she was very worried I might add, asking if I was at your house. I told her that you were at the EMS station asleep and that it would be better to just leave you there to sleep for the night," Jamie explained. Caitie's lips turned from a frown into a grin and she grew happy.  
"Thank you thank you thank you thank you," Caitie exclaimed. Jamie still had a serious look on his face. Caitie noticed that and grew quiet.  
"I was worried about you too. I saw you at the library, yes I know where that is, and was about to wake you up from your sleep but I decided to let you worry for awhile," Jamie told her.  
"I'm sorry. But how did you know I'd be here?" Caitie asked.  
"I've known you for awhile now Caitie, I know how your mind works," Jamie answered. Caitie smiled, and sat down on the bench next to him.  
"Thank you so much Jamie," Caitie said.  
"No problem. Anyways, that's what friends are for," Jamie said. He looked at Caitie who was smiling. She looked at him and saw him laughing.  
"What!?" she asked.  
"Nothing. It's just that, you were so worried, I almost wasn't going to tell you how I saved your butt and you had nothing to worry about," Jamie said.   
"Haha so funny," Caitie said sarcastically. She looked at Jamie again. His dark brown eyes had become more serious, as they looked at her, as if looking for something. She wanted to say something. She wanted to ask what he was looking at. She wanted to ask if she had something on her face. But she couldn't find her voice.  
Jamie just stared at her. He thought about everything. About how worried he was when he found out no one knew where she was. He shouldn't have lied about her being at the station, but in his heart he had known she was fine. He had decided to check the library, and of course, she was there, sleeping.  
Jamie and Caitie continued staring at eachother. Caitie stared into his deep, beautiful, dark brown eyes. Jamie looked into her soulful, poetic, brown eyes. They couldn't take it anymore. They needed something more. Both of them. Jamie's face came closer to Caitie. Instead of moving away, Caitie moved closer too. Their lips finally met, and they both experienced their most amazing kiss they had ever had. Filled with so much passion. It was....well....their isn't a word to describe it. Amazing was the closest thing they could think of.  
When they finally stopped, they looked at eachother. Neither of them wanted to be away from the other for even a second. Jamie looked at his watch. 10:27. He would remember that day, that minute, that second, for the rest of his life. 


End file.
